Always your prisoner
by Akiofthefunk
Summary: He didn’t even look up to see who his visitor was until he felt a cold metal encircle his wrist. Hibari’s head snapped up to see a smiling Dino holding a pair of handcuffs, one cuff on Dino’s wrist the other on his. Yaoi D18! :D M for later smut! ;
1. Chapter 1

**Always your prisoner! Chapter one~ Never joke with Dino! **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from KHR...Unfortunately...I wouldn't mind owning Prince Bel-kun though... :) **  
**Enjoy! **  
Hibari Kyouya was currently standing near the front gates of the school, making sure that all students were abiding by the rules of Namimori high. He was watching as the weakest herbivore of them all, Sawada Tsunayoshi and his guardians were walking into the schools grounds actually early for once. Yamamoto gave a smile and wave at Hibari, which Hibari ignored, as well as Tsuna's stuttered hello and Gokudera's glare.

Then he saw something he truly hated, the bucking Bronco, Dino himself. Hibari glared as the man called his tutor walked up to him with the biggest smile Hibari had seen yet.

Dino stopped in front of him and waited patiently for Hibari to look at him before talking, "Hello Kyouya-kun! How are you?" he asked smile not even faltering when Hibari glared at him. "I have something important to ask you..." Dino looked at Hibari hoping for a reaction, when all he received was an indifferent stare he sighed. "I was wondering if you would go to dinner with me tonight."

At that Hibari had to raise an eyebrow. "Are you...asking me out?" he asked looking at Dino like he had grown a third head.  
"...Yes," Dino answered with only a moments hesitation. "So my little skylark?"

"No," Hibari answered automatically. Dino visibly slumped; he looked at Hibari with a puppy dog stare in his eyes that would make the coldest person on earth's heart melt. Sadly Hibari was colder. "No leave, the bell will ring soon and if you are seen on grounds when that happens i shall bite you to death."

"I should of known you would say no, that's why I came prepared," Dino smiled a sweet smile and a couple of eavesdropping students, female and male alike, swooned. "if you come to dinner tonight I promise you Reborn will fight you, a serious match." Hibari looked at Dino for the first time, this time not looking through him but actually at him.

"The kid agreed to this?" Hibari asked surprisingly interested. Dino smiled and nodded, even though Reborn had specifically said no to Dino's offer he was hoping that tonight would go so well Hibari would totally forget ab-! Dino's train of thought was cut off by Hibari speaking. "No, even a fight with the toddler would not make up for having to spend a night with you," he replied rather coldly.

To say Dino was heartbroken was an understatement. Dino slumped and let out a long weary breath. He looked up at Hibari with tears threatening to pour out of his caramel eyes. He frowned as Hibari walked off. "Kyouya! Pleeeease!" Dino begged using a last resort. Just then the bell rang for the start of school. Hibari turned to look at Dino and said, "Off this property before I bite you to death." and he walked away not even looking back at Dino.

Dino sighed before jumping up with a smile. He was going to get Hibari to love him in no time. And he knew just how to do it!

Hibari sighed as he watched Dino jump up with a triumphant smile on his face. Why the loser was smiling, Hibari didn't know. After watching to make sure Dino left the property of Namimori high Hibari moved on from the first floor window to make his way to his office, keeping an eye out for late stragglers trying to avoid going to class, all the while thinking, "I won't fall for Dino, I won't fall for Dino..."

A few hours later there was knock on the reception rooms door. Hibari looked up as his second in command poked his head in the door. "Kyo-san? You have an uhh...visitor," he said quietly. "Very well send him in," Hibari sighed turning back to his work. He didn't even look up to see who his visitor was until he felt a cold metal encircle his wrist. Hibari's head snapped up to see a smiling Dino holding a pair of handcuffs, one cuff on Dino's wrist the other on his.

Hibari was going to kill him.

In class Tsuna sighed remembering the conversation he had had with Dino this morning.

_"But Tsuna, you don't understand...I love Kyouya!" Dino whined burying his head into the rumpled comforts on Tsuna's bed. _

_"Umm...I-I don't know..." Tsuna started. Dino looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Isn't there something you can do? Any ideas at least?" Tsuna sighed taking in his 'older brothers' pitiful _  
_state. _

_"The only way you can make him fall in love with you is to spend time with you ...and truthfully the only way to do that is to handcuff him to you!" Tsuna joked giving Dino a sympathetic look. _

Tsuna was pulled out of his thoughts by the classroom door opening with a bang. There in the doorway stood a murderous Hibari with Dino sheepishly grinning right behind him. Tsuna's gaze traveled down to their cuffed wrists and he knew he was dead.

_**Okay! So this is going to be a continuing story, I don't know how long but i plan on updating everyday now that my laptop is fixed! ;D anyways read and review please. Oh yeah and want to do a pole on my next story either being HibarixTsuna or Hibari, Mukuro, Tsuna sandwich, yum~! R&R! **_  
_**~Akki 3**_


	2. Chapter 2Run Tsuna Run! Or not

I am dead.

Say goodbye to the world Sawada Tsunayoshi! In one minute your world will cease to exist and you will fall into the darkness that is death.

Hibari Kyouya, the scariest man in all of Namimori stands over top of you with a glare that promises one thing.

Death.

Your death to be exact. You made a fleeting comment to Dino joking around and he took it seriously. Now Hibari Kyouya thinks it's all your fault.

Why? You weren't at fault! You didn't handcuff Dino to him, you simply gave Dino the idea! Well that my friend, in Hibari's eyes, makes you just as guilty as Dino himself. Guilt by association. The best kind, don't you think?

Tsuna gulped as Hibari stood over top of him. Students in the class all leaned away from him staying completely still as if one move would switch Hibari's aim from Tsuna to them. It probably would to. "H-hibari-san!" squeeked Tsuna. "W-what's wrong?" 'that's a stupid question!' Tsuna thought to himself, 'i can plainly see the problem.'

Hibari's gaze never left Tsuna's as he raised an arm, Tsuna flinched thinking he was going to get hit, only to see Hibari was raising the arm that was cuffed. "You...this is your fault. You told him to do it." Hibari stated.

"N-no! all I said is that-!" Tsuna stopped talking with a squeek as Hibari slammed his hand on the desk. Tsuna looked away from Hibari's death glare to Gokudera, hoping to get help. Gokudera saw Tsuna's plea and was about to get up to defend his precious juidame when Hibari fixed him with a glare so icy it said, 'Get in my way and I'll burn all of your precious stuffed toys!' ...or something like that. Gokudera sat back down.

Tsuna slumped in defeat when he got the same reaction from Yamamoto. "Look...Hibari-san, it wasn't my idea! I was just joking around, I didn't think he'd actually do it!" Tsuna cried, pleading now. Hibari lifted his fist and was about to punch Tsuna when he was stopped by Dino.

Dino jumped in front of Hibari and out of desperation to stop Hibari crushed his lips against his. Hibari stiffened and seemed to be in shock. Everyone was so shocked that the teacher fell over. It took Hibari a few seconds to realize what as happening but once he did he punched Dino so hard in the face Tsuna was sure he blacked out. Hibari seemed to have a slight blush but everyone choose to ignore it favoring thier lives more than a few seconds gotten from pointing it out. Hibari glared at Tsuna one more time before turning and walking out of the room seemingly unaffected by Dino's dead weight dragging him out of the classroom hitting him off a few desks on his way.

When Hibari was back in the reception room he slumped onto the couch Dino, still knocked out, slumped beside him. He looked at Dino, a large bruise was forming on his cheek. Usually he would be happy to see someone in pain, yet this time it pained him to see Dino so hurt. Hibari shook his head. 'I'm not supposed to feel this way...people get so weak when the are in love...'

When Dinos eyes finally opened Hibari was glad, he had been sitting there for over an hour hoping Dino would wake up soon so he could get the key from him. Dino looked at Hibari with a frown on his face when asked about the key. "Oh...ano...I don't exactly have the key right now..."

"Then let's go get it!" Hibari cried in anger.

"Well...you see I sort of gave it to Romario and since I sent Romario to Italy..." Dino trailed off sensing the murderous aura surrounding Hibari.

"When?" he spit out.

"Huh?" Dino grunted confused. Hibari gave him a withering glare and rephrased his question, "When will he be back?"

"Oh, next week." Dino murmered uncertainly.

"Next week!? Don't you have a spare key or something!?"

"No, Romario thought i would lose it so he took that one too."

"Start chewing," Hibari said leaning back into the couch looking away from Dino.

"Chewing? On what?" Dino asked looking at Hibari with confusion written clearly on his face.

"I said start chewing your arm off, or I'll bite you to death." Dino looked at Hibari incredulous, he was serious, he wanted him to chew his arm off.

"I'm not chewing my arm off, i'll get in touch with Romario and get him back here with the keys, he'll be back tommorow the latest two days from now," Dino said almost nervous about the safety of his arm.

"Fine. You call him but for now, I'm hungry and you are buying," Hibari said finally speaking after five minutes of silence. Dino no matter how hard he tried couldn't hold back the smile that practically attacked Hibari's eyes. He was finally gatting a date with Hibari and all it took was a pair of handcuffs.

**_So the chapter is short but i promised to update everyday and there isn't really a place to cut off after this without it sounding awkward and besides...im the laziest person alive. :) Please review! It;; make my day and i might update two chapters tommorow if i get some....:P _**

**_~Akki Nya!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Dino jumped out of the western style car and helped Hibari out, earning him a glare. Dino opened the door for Hibari earning him an elbow in the stomach. By the time he and Hibari got in the restaurant Dino was ready to collapse in pain. Luckily, he didn't.

After they were seated and their drink orders taken Dino tried to make conversation. "So, Kyoya, what's it like running a school like Namimori?"

"What's it matter to you?" was the rather icy reply Dino received.

"Well, I just happen to take an interest in your life Kyoya, one usually wants to know more about the person they love," Dino replied resting his head on his elbow as he turned a little to face Hibari, who insisted on glaring at the upholstery of the seat in front of him.

At Dino's reply a slight blush formed on Hibari's cheeks, which did not go unnoticed by Dino. Before Dino could remark on it though, Hibari spoke. "And why would you say you love me when I obviously hate you."

"Well," Dino paused in thought, "I'm hoping that if I say it enough it might finally break through the icy cover on your heart and you'll someday say it back." Hibari scoffed and took a sip of water.

"Never, Bucking Bronco, Never." Dino merely smiled a small fond smile and opened the menu.

A few minutes after placing their orders a thought crossed his mind. There was something he wanted to try. "Hey, Kyoya, can I…hold your hand?"

"No."

"Why not?" Dino nearly whined. Hibari sighed and looked at Dino.

"…because, Cavallone, holding your hand would mean I hold even a shred of affection for you, which I do not."

Dino pouted. "You're so mean…" Dino brightened up though when their food was brought to them. The dinner was uneventful and full of failed conversation starters, until a slightly shrill voice was heard from the front of the restaurant screaming, "Where is he? Where is Dino Cavallone!"

Hibari looked at Dino in confusion when he started to sink in his seat, chanting, "Don't let her see me, don't let her see me…"

A woman with wild red hair and equally wild green eyes rounded the corner searching the different booths and tables. She whipped her head around as if rabid and kept screaming for Dino. Hibari sneered at her too tight outfit which showed off her curvy body. She reminded him of a stampeding Rhino. Finally her eyes landed on the small amount of blonde hair poking out from the underneath the table. A slow smile of mild victorious glee spread across her face as she walked over and, reaching over Hibari, grabbed the hair and pulled Dino out of his hiding spot. Dino groaned in pain as he was let go and met the girl's eyes with a look of annoyance. "Francesca, what do you want?"

"I want you or more specifically, your presence at the meetings between our families. You have an obligation to your family to attend meetings, especially with those of higher power than you."

Dino glared at the girl like she was gum stuck to the bottom of his shoe, and nothing more. "Look, I already told you and your father I refuse your request and I'm in my rights to do so, so please, I am on a date," he said gesturing to Hibari who had been basically ignoring everything up to this point.

Francesca slammed a clenched fist down on the table startling the other patrons of the restaurant. "Why the hell are you on a date! You are supposed to be engaged to me!"

Dino clenched his teeth and glared at the woman with so much hate Hibari thought, or hoped, she would fall to the ground crying. "I don't know why you insist on marrying me but I have already told you before I am not going to accept your offer! I don't care what you do I am not going to marry you!" Dino said clearly angry.

"Fine then, until you agree to marry me I am going to send my men out to wreak havoc in one town every night. I think I'll start here in Namimori. Nice place. Too bad I'm going to destroy it."

The woman was truly crazy. The look she gave Dino as she spoke said that she was completely serious about destroying towns and thought it was a completely rational response to being rejected. Dino more worried at Hibari's reaction to the woman's threat than the woman's threat itself completely ignored her watching Hibari. He seemed calm, too calm. His beloved Namimori was in danger yet he hadn't made a move. All of a sudden he stood up pulling Dino's arm up slightly due to the cuffs, and looked the wild woman in the eyes.

"You make one more threat against Namimori or Dino and I will bite you to death." Hibari said still calm.

"Awe, how cute he's going to bite me to death," she said in a mocking baby voice. "Listen kid, this is grown up time how about you go find some little kids to try and scare because it sure isn't working on me."

That was the final straw for Hibari; no one laughed at him and called him cute like that, not unless they had a death wish. Dino quickly grabbed Hibari's arm not wanting bloodshed. "Francesca, I suggest you leave, you really made a big mistake laughing at Kyoya. Now leave, or he really will kill you."

Francesca laughed heartily. "What's this kid going to do, I've got my men with me," she said, Dino just now noticed the men in black suits standing near the entrance to the restaurant. Dino noticed the scared shitless looks the other customers were giving him and the waiter seemed to be on the phone calling security. He shook his head.

"They'll offer you no protection; you'll be dead before they even reach you. Trust me, it's better to leave and not return to Japan, ever."

"He's just a fucking kid! You act like he's the strongest man in Japan, no the world!" Francesca cried in exasperation.

"Because I am," Hibari said glaring so hard the Francesca had to take a step back.

"Francesca, this is Hibari Kyoya, Vongola tenths cloud guardian," Dino said.

"Cloud guardian….? Hibari…you mean he's the Vongola's strongest guardian?" Francesca said critical. Dino nodded causing Francesca to look into Hibari's eyes as if that would tell her how powerful Hibari really was. In his silver blue gaze she saw the eyes of a killer, she saw that he would kill a man or woman without hesitation or regret and had the power to do it.

"You know what, I think I'll just get Daddy to call you and we'll talk later Dino," Francesca said a mixture of caution and worry in her tone, Dino sighed in exasperation but nodded his head, it was evident that he would have to deal with her later but that could wait. Dino smiled as she rushed out of the restaurant her men following closely behind.

Hibari scoffed and sat down to finish his meal, not even bothering to ask why that woman was there, nor why she had hunted Dino down picking up on enough of the conversation to realize it was a problem best left to Dino to sort out.

Dino spent the rest of the meal apologizing to the patrons of the restaurant.

When the bill was paid Dino was finally able to escape the stares of the patrons, some curious, some disgusted and some sympathetic. Dino stepped out of the restaurant Hibari following, they both shivered when the cold air swirled around them, Hibari pulling on mittens and fixing a hat onto his now wind tossed hair. Dino in only his regular coat and cargos shivered relentlessly as the two Mafioso walked down the street the only sound the clattering of the handcuffs' chain blowing in the wind.

About six minutes into their walk Dino started to complain, his voice starting as a low grumbling then rising over the howl of the wind to reach Hibari's ears. "I'm cold~! Kyo-kun, I'm cold~!"

Hibari narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He was ready to kill something or rather someone but decided against it as he would be forced to drag around Dino's dead weight for a day. Hibari halted in the middle of the sidewalk people quickly stepping around them to avoid crowding the two, and pulled off his scarf. He wrapped it around Dino's throat pulling it a little tighter then necessary then tucked it into Dino's jacket and zipping it shut.

Dino blushed slightly before raising his hands still a little shell shocked from the rare act of kindness, and said whispering. "My hands…"

Hibari furrowed his eyebrows in thought staring at Dino intensely. 'What is he thinking…?' Dino thought. Finally, coming to a decision Hibari pulled off the glove on his cuffed hand and put it on Dino's hand leaving one hand, the cuffed one, on both boys unclothed. Dino cocked his head in confusion, 'But that only warms up on hand…?'

Dino's confusion evaporated when Hibari grabbed Dino's hand and intertwined his warm fingers in Dino's rather cold ones. "To share body heat," was Hibari's simple explaination before he started walking along, the cold masking the deep blush on his face.

Dino smiled remembering the words Hibari had said earlier that night, _"…because, Cavallone, holding your hand would mean I hold even a shred of affection for you, which I do not."_

_**O/O **_

_**LONG-ASS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

_**And there it is the next chapter! I kind of liked this chapter, it took me forever to write though, I couldn't figure out how to make the dinner a little interesting, because who wants to read about a bunch of munching and chewing…not me! :] Anyways, I plan to have about two more chapters? The next one…or two, will be a proper confession, and smut, then the last chapter the readers who were disappointed by Tsuna's lack of injuries will get a surprise…maybe! :] **_

_**~Akki 3 **_


End file.
